First Aid
by chemm80
Summary: We all know what study partners are really for...Sam/OFC


"Oh my God, that is so gross," Ashley says, flinching back from the book on the desk in front of her. Sam leans over and cocks his head at the picture.

"Looks like some kind of worm…?" He says, raising his eyebrows curiously. He's not particularly disgusted. He's seen a lot worse things, frankly, but Ashley makes a gagging motion and he laughs.

"Stop laughing at me," Ashley says, giving his shoulder a shove, but he can see the smile in her warm brown eyes.

There's not enough workspace for both of them in Ashley's room, really—they're sitting side by side at the one desk—but it's an academic dorm, so it's quiet enough to actually get something done here. They don't have a lot of classes together, but Ashley's just the right combination of serious and fun to make her a good study partner. Besides, she's cute.

"I'm not laughing at you, really," Sam says, trying to control his smile. "It's just…I thought you wanted to be a nurse," he finishes.

Ashley rubs her hands over her face and sighs. "I know—I have to get used to this stuff."

"Yeah," Sam says, nodding. "I'm pretty sure puking on your patients is frowned upon in your better hospitals."

"Thanks, Sam. Big help," Ashley says, closing her book with a shudder.

"No problem," Sam says dryly, shutting his book and leaning back in his chair. He's had enough for now, too.

Sam stretches his arms over his head, closing his eyes and arching his back. He lets out a sigh as he slouches down against the armrests of the chair. He opens his eyes to find Ashley watching him, and he's not stupid—he knows what the look means. The moment stretches and her gaze heats up. Sam leans toward her and pulls her in for a kiss. It's slow and searching, and Ashley's good at this, he knows from experience, and he's happy to take his time. He keeps kissing her until his back starts to ache from leaning over. He starts to get up, meaning to pull her up with him, find someplace more comfortable, but she stops him, pushes him against the chair back with a hand on his chest.

"Don't move, Sam. You're…_God_, you look so hot like that, you don't even know…

She gets up and swings a leg across him in one smooth motion and sits, straddling his lap. _Oh, God—_Sam definitely wasn't ready for that little maneuver and he grunts a little with the contact, but he reaches out reflexively, pulls her against him with both hands. Then she rolls her hips and Sam decides he's really, really okay with this plan. Ashley leans in for a kiss.

He does it, slides his tongue into her mouth, soft and sweet, so hot. She grinds hard against him and he gets a little dizzy, all his blood rushing south at once. He's so hard already and she's picking up the pace, too…he twines the fingers of one hand in her hair, kisses her hard.

She sucks his tongue into her mouth, making him groan and buck against her. He pulls back, licking and sucking down her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses behind her ear and scraping his teeth across her shoulder. She moans and gasps, every sound winding him tighter, hips bucking up into her and she pushes back, riding him hard. It's so fucking good, even through the layers of clothing and_ shit...too many clothes_.

Sam tries to breathe, to think, and yeah, fewer clothes is good, his jeans are fast becoming a torture device, but he starts with hers, flicking the button open one-handed and lifting her away from him to slide her pants off. She kicks them away and goes to the bedside table, rummages in the drawer.

He's got his jeans down when she comes back and she goes straight to her knees, running her hands up his thighs. He can feel her breath against his cock when she leans in, then licks across the head with the flat of her tongue. She wraps her fingers around the base and squeezes gently; his gasp is embarrassingly loud. They've made out before, but this is…_ Jesus. _He grabs the arms of the chair when she takes him into her mouth and sucks him, working the underside of his cock with her tongue. He watches her, soft slide down and back up, passing her tongue over the head on the upstroke, until he finally has to close his eyes to keep from losing it right there.

He's breathing hard when she pulls back, tears open a condom and rolls it onto him. She straddles him again then, and _fuck, _she looks so hot, mouth open, eyes dark and wanting. She wraps her arms around his neck and lifts up, slides down on his cock, _God, _so slow, so tight, _Jesus_, _so good_, and he pants against her neck.

He's not moving much, doesn't have to—Ashley rocks against him, watching his face as she rides him. Then she changes the angle a little, better for her maybe, because _shit, _the sounds she's making—little breathy moans, and the look on her face, Sam has to close his eyes again. She starts to speed up and Sam starts talking, nonsense words spilling out—_yeah, like that…so good…come on…so hot—_untilshe stiffens and cries out, clenching hard around his cock. He's gone a second later, coming in one long spasm, holding her tight as they catch their breath.

Sam bends his knees to settle her a little closer against him, and Ashley nestles her head on his shoulder. He strokes her hair and looks down at her.

"Hey, Ash…for what it's worth, I think you're going to make a great nurse," he says.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. A really great, really hot, really naughty nurse."

She smacks him on the shoulder. "Stop it. You've been watching too much porn."

Sam laughs. "Well, you made me feel better."

Ashley gives in and laughs, tilts her head back to wink at him. "Wait 'til you see my sponge bath…"


End file.
